Purples
by Down Iris
Summary: Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.
1. Chapter 1 Gardening

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 1. Gardening

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

Erin looked around for her friend Flora. They were the only purples in the camp on an island in Hawaii. Purples were the rarest power, with the ability to heal.

She called her name. "FLORA!" She suddenly stopped when a guard turned the corner.

"Where are you supposed to be?" the guard yelled.

Erin looked down at her feet and said, "Sorry, sir, I'm just headed to my job." As she walked to the garden, she saw Flora humming while planting some sort of vegetable. "Flora!" whisper-shouted Erin.

"Oh, hi," whispered Flora.

Erin opened the gate and kneeled down next to her. "Have you seen Adrian and/or Kiera?" she asked.

"I have no clue where they are," answered Flora.

"Well, I hope they show up soon," Erin said, a bit worried. She glanced around.

"Erin?" asked Flora.

"Yes?"

"Will we ever escape?"

"I doubt it."

Erin looked around again and again. She scrunched up her face. The sun was being really annoying that day. She dug a tiny hole, plopped a seed into it and covered it up. She watered it after.

"You did that wrong," Flora said.

"What did I do wrong?" Erin asked her, shocked.

"Those seeds are supposed to be planted over there," Flora said, pointing.

"Ugh, not again," Erin said, flushed with embarrassment. She dug up the seed and moved it to the right spot. "Happy?" she asked teasingly.

"Yup!" Flora answered.

"SHUT UP!" shouted a guard.

Both of them ducked, wary of punishment. _What a fish stick,_ thought Erin.

Although Erin loved Flora, sometimes they could get into trouble together. One time they got punished and they were starved for two whole days!

"YO!" called a familiar and charming voice. _ADRIAN!_ thought Erin.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Flora yelled quietly.

"Do you know a guy named Dr. Foster?" asked Adrian.

"Nope," both girls replied.

"He's been asking about both of you!"

"So?" Flora asked.

"He said to meet him at the docks? But it's guarded so…"

"How do you know?"

"He was outside of my cabin when I was leaving. He just came up to me and told me."

"So why does he want us to meet him?"

"He wouldn't say, but I could tell that he wasn't from our camp."

Flora perked up. "Could he have snuck in to help us escape?"

Erin snorted. "I doubt it."

"Erin! You need to stop doubting things!" Adrian said.


	2. Chapter 2 Proposal

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 2. Proposal

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

Erin and Flora went to the docks after their shift was over, and Adrian tagged along with them. He would have been Erin's boyfriend if they were allowed to date. Of course, they were stopped by some guards.

"It's okay, they're with me!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"You must be Dr. Foster?" Flora asked of the man who appeared.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Why did you want to meet us?" asked Erin.

"I want to help you guys escape," he whispered, glancing around at the guards. "Can you meet me back here at midnight?"

"YAY!" screamed Flora, drawing the attention of all of the guards.

"Shhh," Erin hushed Flora. "Why should we trust you?" she asked Dr. Foster accusingly.

"Do you have any better offers?"

"W-what no n-never," stuttered Erin.

"Good, then I'll see you tonight." Dr. Foster walked away before they could reply.

Flora was practically bouncing with excitement. "You're adorable," Erin said sarcastically.

"We have to bring Fauna!" Flora exclaimed, talking about her little sister.

"And Kiera!" added Erin.

"Can I come too?" Adrian asked nervously.

"DUH!" Erin said, a little annoyed. They walked back to the filthy cafeteria for dinner, eagerly waiting for midnight.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 3. Escape

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

Erin wanted to pack her things, but she was afraid that someone would be suspicious if they noticed.

Flora came over and whispered, "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go get the others," she whispered back, and got out of bed. It was already 11:46. It would take two minutes to walk to the other girls' cabin, where Fauna and Kiera were, and then it would take ten minutes to get to the docks. Adrian would meet the girls there.

They snuck out of their cabin, watching warily for guards. They made it to the other cabin without being seen. "Kiera, wake up and be quiet!" Erin whisper-shouted into her ear.

"Huh?" Kiera said, sitting up.

"Shhh! We're escaping. Come with me."

"What? Okay..." she said, staring at Erin, confused.

"And don't pack anything. I know it's tempting. But don't. Come on." Erin started to walk away, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Kiera followed. She did.

They met Flora at the door to the cabin, after she got Fauna. The four girls snuck down to the docks together. They saw Adrian and Dr. Foster on a speed boat. The girls hurried towards it. Erin looked back at the internment camp as she got onto the boat.

No guards had been present before, but as they boarded the boat, one came out and tackled Kiera, who was about to step onto the boat. The others on the boat moved to help her, but Dr. Foster sped the boat away before they could.

"Hey! You left Kiera!" Erin accused Dr. Foster. "We have to go back for her!" she cried, anguished.

"If we go back, we'll all be caught," Dr. Foster said tensely.

"Or worse, killed," added Fauna., holding back some tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Break Up

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 4. Break Up

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

They argued about it as they sped away, but Dr. Foster refused to go back, and none of the others knew how to drive a boat.

"We should have gone back!" argued Erin.

"If we did, we would've been killed, _you_ would've been killed!" Adrian argued back.

"YEAH BUT KIERA WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" yelled Erin.

"That doesn't matter, nothing matters about her," Adrian said.

"WHAT! SAY YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" Erin was sad and angry. She couldn't believe her ears, Adrian would never say that!

As the unhappy "couple" kept on arguing, Dr. Foster told Flora and Fauna where they were heading.

"We're headed to an island called Hilo. I have a safe house there. I'll take you in as my own while I train you and Erin on how to heal. I'll try to help Fauna with her manipulation of electricity. And Adrian on his telekinesis," Dr. Foster said.

"Why did you help us escape?" Erin asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Well, Erin, you and Flora are special. I mainly wanted to help you, but I do care about the other kids. They don't deserve this," Dr. Foster explained.

"Because we're purples?" Erin asked.

"Precisely. I'm a medical doctor, and I've had patients die that I know you could have healed."

"You want us to heal them?" asked Flora.

"Yes, but your Fauna will also be of help," Dr. Foster said.

They reached the safe house. Erin and Adrian kept arguing.

"I love you, so I can't let you risk your life to go back for Kiera," whined Adrian.

"I THINK WE ARE OVER!" yelled Erin.

"But Erin, we just escaped! We can finally be together like we always wanted," Adrian reasoned.

"GO!"

"Fine!" said Adrian, walking out of the safe house and down the deserted street. Flora and Fauna hugged Erin.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 5. Training

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

Three days have passed since Erin and Flora started training.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Flora.

"I don't get it?" Erin added.

"Well, girls, you need to focus on the injured cat," answered Dr. Foster.

"Okay," both girls said.

"Let's try again." They followed his instructions again, and suddenly the cat started glowing purple.

"It's working!" shouted Erin as the cat's wounds started to close.

"Yay!" Flora cried.

"Ew!" Fauna exclaimed, trying not to watch from the other side of the room.

"You've got this, girls!" Dr. Foster praised.

Once the cat was healed and the purple glow had faded, Erin and Flora took their hands off of it. The purple color in the girls' eyes stayed though as they saw an injured-looking plant.

"Do you think we can heal a plant too?" asked Flora.

"Let's try!" replied Erin. The girls followed Dr. Foster's instructions without his guidance this time. They healed the plant! After they finished their training, all of the girls went outside and sat in a circle on the grass to talk.

"I'm starting to regret sending Adrian away," complained Erin.

"He deserved it!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Honestly, he made Erin happier," said Flora.

"I miss him so much!" Erin whined.

"Girl, he was such a jerk about Kiera," reasoned Fauna.

"Yeah, but he was also looking out for Erin," added Flora.

"So what? I love the guy!" chimed Erin.

"Maybe he'll come back?" Flora said uncertainly.

"What if he does, and we get married!" said Erin cheerfully.

"Don't get your hopes up…" Fauna warned.

"Why don't we talk about something else for a while?" Flora suggested.

"Sure, so is Dr. Foster good or bad?" asked Fauna eagerly.

"I think he's good!" said Erin, blowing a piece of raven black hair out of her face.

"Girls!" called Dr. Foster.

"Yes?" all the girls replied.

"Come inside, I have someone I want you to meet."

The girls looked at each other, exchanging worried and confused looks.

"Coming!" Flora called back, standing up. The other girls followed her inside.


	6. Chapter 6 Attack

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 6. Attack

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

"Girls, meet Alexis!" Dr. Foster said.

"Nice to meet you," replied Erin. Flora and Fauna echoed her.

"Wow, your ex-wife must have been so proud of them!" Alexis said.

"Um…they're adopted," Dr. Foster lied. "Oh, and Alexis is my childhood friend," he added.

"Uh, Dad…I, um…I'm hungry," said Flora. Erin giggled.

"How about I take you guys out to lunch?" Alexis asked.

"Uuuuuh, I really wanted some of Dad's famous pasta, actually," Flora said. They knew they couldn't leave the house without being caught.

"Oh, um, maybe next time," Alexis said.

Dr. Foster made his famous pasta, then everyone sat down at the table and ate it.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Alexis said. She got up from the table and left the room.

"She's kind of is a bit suspicious," Erin said.

"No, we can trus-" Dr. Foster started to say, but he was knocked out by Alexis, who had just returned.

"Heh, I 've had to deal with kids like you before. Ever heard of Ruby and Liam?"

"Uh...no," Erin replied, looking worriedly around for an escape route.

"Purples," Alexis muttered under her breath.

"HIYAH!" came a voice from behind her. She was knocked to the ground.

"Adrian!" Erin exclaimed jubilantly.

"Really? Always a man to save the day!" Fauna said, annoyed.

"Shut up!" Flora said, nudging her elbow.

Alexis sat up and lunged at Fauna, who was nearest to her.

Fauna screamed and accidently let out a burst of electricity, which traveled through Alexis, causing her to scream and fall to the ground.

Flora ran to save her sister, but Alexis stayed on the ground.

"I think I knocked her out!" Fauna exclaimed, panicking. Flora tried to calm her down.

"I'll get some rope!" Erin called, running down to the boathouse.

Alexis was still out when she returned, and Fauna had calmed down some.

Erin held out a rope to Adrian. "You get her feet, and I'll get her hands," she directed. It only took a minute to tie Alexis up.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked.

"We need to heal Dr. Foster, first," Erin said.


	7. Chapter 7 Healing

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 7. Healing

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

Erin sat down next to Dr. Foster. Flora joined her, and soon a purple glow covered him.

"W-what happened?"? Dr. Foster asked as he regained consciousness.

"Alexis knocked you out!" answered Erin.

"WHAT NO NEVER!" Dr. Foster exclaimed. He sat up and saw Alexis tied up. "What happened to her?"

"She tried to grab Fauna, and she accidently shocked her." Flora said.

"What do we do now?" Erin asked.

"You need to heal her too!" Fauna said guiltily, staring down at the still-unconscious Alexis.

"No way!" Adrian exclaimed. "She was going to capture you!"

"I agree with him," Erin said. "She hurt Dr. Foster."

"No way hosay, we are healing her!" Flora declared. She sat down next to Alexis. Soon a purple glow covered her.

"W-where am I? Why am I tied up?" she asked, waking up.

"You're tied up because you tried to hurt Fauna and she accidentally shocked you," Erin answered.

"What? That never happened! Did it?" Alexis asked, worried. "I don't remember that!"

"She's right. I saw all of her evil memories fade away," Flora said, stunned. She turned to Erin. "Can we do that?" she asked, concerned. "I think so, I mean, I just did!"

"Adrian…" Erin started.


	8. Chapter 8 Second Chances

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 8. Second Chances

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

"Adrian…you saved us!" Erin exclaimed as she ran over to him and kissed him.

"Is everything okay?" Adrian asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You know, between us," he said.

She smiled widely. "Of course! I missed you so much!"

He smiled back. "I missed you too!"

"T-that was our first kiss!" she beamed.

"Well, I'm gonna do it again!" he beamed back and they kissed once again.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Alexis.

"Adrian just saved us!" chirped Erin.

Flora looked over at her best friend so see her and Adrian holding hands. "You made up!" she cried, elated.

"Heck yeah we did! And we are better than ever!" Erin gushed.

"Who are you people?" Alexis asked, glancing around at the kids. She turned to Dr. Foster. "Why am I tied up?"

"Uh...um, well you see, you tried to capture these kids here," he said, starting to blush a little.

"I don't remember that…" she trailed off, confused.

"What's the last thing that you do remember?" he asked.

"I remember being in a car, specifically a jeep."

"Where were you driving to?"

"I don't know…Somewhere here in Hawaii."

"What are we supposed to do with her now?" Fauna asked.

"I think that she's harmless now, after what I did," Flora said.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Pretty sure. I felt everything evil leave her."

"I'm sorry, girls. I didn't expect that she would try to capture you. She's been my friend since I was young," Dr. Foster said apologetically.

"Here, let's get you untied and get you settled in for the night," Erin told Alexis, starting to untie the rope.

Erin led Alexis into a bedroom. "It's best that you rest for a bit," she told her.


	9. Chapter 9 Questions and Confessions

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 9. Questions and Confessions

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

The next day, Adrian was pacing around in his room while Dr. Foster was trying to give him confidence. "Okay, Adrian you have known Erin for a very long time! So you don't have to get so nervous while asking her," he reassured him.

"Yes, but it will be our first date." He was worried about asking Erin on a date.

"Adrian! You heard her say that she forgives you," Dr. Foster said.

"James? Can you help me with something"? called Alexis from another room.

Dr. Foster blushed at her calling him for help. "Well, go get her tiger!" he said before jogging out of the room.

"You got this, it's just like ripping off a band-aid." Adrian told himself. He headed off to find Erin. He found her outside with Flora and Fauna. "May I speak with you alone?" he asked Erin nervously.

"Sure," she replied. "Let's walk down to the shore."

They walked hand in hand to the shore.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked the now even more nervous boy.

"Um…" he trailed off, still not sure how to ask.

"Yes?" she prompted. When he didn't reply, she said, "Hey, wanna go on a date? I mean we can have Flora and Fauna make a candle lit dinner for us at the house!"

"Yes!" he responded enthusiastically, relieved to not have to ask himself.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth", he said.

She laughed and told him, "I love you Adrian. I always have!"

He smiled back. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10 Make or Break

Purples

by Down Iris and MJ Bears

Chapter 10. Make or Break

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Purples have the sixth and most rare of abilities, the power to heal. A mysterious man helps two purples escape from their camp.

%

My niece and I wrote this together. I took her to see the _The Darkest Minds_ movie and she suggested both the power and writing a story together. She wrote most of it, but I'm posting it on my account because she doesn't have one.

%

"Today is the day. It's either make or break a new relationship," Erin thought to herself aloud. She was more nervous than she'd ever been before.

"You've got this!" Flora said enthusiastically.

"But this could ruin our relationship!" Erin responded.

"You'll never have a relationship at all if you don't go on this date," Fauna pointed out.

"Gah, you're right!" Erin realized.

"Erin!" Adrian called. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Flora and Fauna had indeed prepared a candlelit dinner for them. Everything was in place on the dining room table. Everyone else had already eaten.

Erin smiled when she saw Adrian. He smiled back.

"Good evening, my love." He winked. He pulled out her chair for her, which was a little funny. Erin burst out laughing and sat down.

"Good evening to you too, love," Erin replied, and it was Adrian's turn to laugh. "What made you come back?" Erin asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"Well, this might sound cheesy, but I sensed that you were in danger! And I still had feelings for you. I missed you," he answered.

"I never got over you," Erin confessed. "I'm so glad that you came back."

They talked until the last candle went out.

"I guess we should go to bed now," Erin said disappointedly.

"I suppose," Adrian agreed, also disappointed. They rose from the table and headed upstairs.

Adrian kissed Erin outside of the door to the room that the girls shared. "Good night," he said, smiling.

"Good night," Erin replied, smiling back. She went in the door.

Flora and Fauna were anxiously waiting on the other side. "So, how'd it go?" Flora asked, grinning.

"It was wonderful!" Erin sighed.

"So did it make or break the relationship?" Fauna asked.

"Well obviously it made the relationship!" Flora remarked. "Look at her grin!"

Erin laughed at her friends' antics. She put on her pajamas and lied down in her bed. "Night girls," she said.

"Nighty night," the two sisters replied. They turned off the lights and Erin was left to enjoy her memories of the evening until she fell asleep.


End file.
